Be Mine
by ItalHunni28
Summary: He loved her and wanted to tell her...what better way than Valentines Day? Didn't mean for that to rhyme SS fic one shot...unless you want me o make a story of it!


I just came up with this idea like 5 minutes ago…It's a one-timer thing and I hope you guys like it…also I am in the middle of the next chapter of "Follow the Arrows" and it should be up in a week or two! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She walked quickly down the hall looking for Marissa. When she found her she was grossed out by the site. Marissa and Ryan had finally gotten back together and were at that stage where they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Summer stood there tapping her foot, waiting for them to break apart but nothing happened. Summer decided to go to the lounge…hopefully someone she knew ahhh….let's say Seth Cohen, would be there. She walked down the hallways smiling and giggling silently to herself. She and Seth had just recently started dating…almost three months. Summer was invited to one her friends Valentines Day parties that night and was looking for Seth in hopes to ask him if he would come. She sat on the couch, opened a magazine and waited for him. She felt as if it were hours just waiting for him. She looked at her watch and only 5 minutes had passed by. As she turned towards her magazine again she felt a strong pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…I wonder…do you like to listen to whiny music, have a plastic horse named Captain Oats and read comic books?"

"Yes…"

"Then I dunno who you are."

"Surprise."

He held out in front of her a small teddy bear holding a red rose.

"Oh my God…Cohen?"

"Do you like it? I mean it's not cheesy or anything is it?"

"It's so cute…you are so sweet…thank you…but it's not Valentines Day until Friday."

"I know…just thought that you deserved an extra present…you _are_ special…to me."

"Thank you…are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come and sit?"

"I think I'm just gonna sit…next to you…"

He sat next to her and she laid her head on his chest. He took her hand in his and she traced his palm with her finger.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Um…one of the guys is having a party for Valentines Day and he invited me…do you wanna come because I don't wanna leave you alone."

"If you really want me to come…sure I'll go."

"Thank you…"

BrrrrIIIIIIIIIInnnnnnnnnnnnGGGGGGGGGGg!

The bell for home room had gone. Seth and Summer's hands never let go until they got to Summer's homeroom. Seth gave her a smile. As soon as she saw that one smile her knees went weak. She loved when he did that to her…she got closer to him and kissed him. When she turned to leave he pulled her in for another.

"Okay Cohen…I have to go."

"…(a bit sad…jokingly)…okay…"

"I'll see you next period…we have Bio together…right?"

"Right…okay I'll see ya…(kisses her)"

Summer watched Seth turn the corner and went into the classroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That Friday night came like a bolt of lightning as it flashed…quick. Summer went to the party without Seth. He said he would come later on. Summer entered the party and sat beside Ryan's cousin. Daniela (Ryan's cousin) was a year younger than Summer and had just moved to town.

"Hey Sum…where's Seth?"

"He's coming later on."

Summer looked across the room and saw something that disturbed her.

"Oh my God. What is Julia doing here?"

"She IS Daniel's cousin…why wouldn't she be here?"

"I think I'm gonna like faint."

"Why?"

"Does the word Cohen ring a bell?"

"WOAH…don't you trust him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then that's it."

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. Julia got up out of her spot and ran to the door to see who it was.

"OOOO…there's a guy with black curly hair at the door…I'LL GET IT."

After Summer heard this she sprang from her seat and ran to the door just a bit behind Julia. Julia opened the door and to Summer's relief Seth ran straight to her and gave her a big kiss. Seth grabbed Summer's hand and Julia looked back in envy. Summer brought her to where she was sitting beforehand and introduced Seth to Daniela. Seth's phone rang and couldn't answer it with the party being so loud. So he went into another room. It looked more like a closet for it was so small and was filled with towels. When Seth came out someone stopped him in his tracks and that someone was Julia.

"Hi…Seth right? I'm Julia."

"I know who you are."

"Really? So weird because I don't know you except that you? Are hot…"

Julia leaned into kiss him but he moved out of the way. Julia was puzzled.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"No…I find you to be disgusting…I'm in love with my girlfriends…speaking of which…I'm gonna go find her."

Seth left Julia alone puzzled and went back to Summer.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just that Julia girl is REALLY annoying me."

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to hit on me."

"WHAT? Oh my God I am gonna…grrrrr."

Summer sprang from her chair and ran to find the little whore who tried to screw her over. She found her talking to Daniela. She walked over calmly and tapped Julia on the shoulder.

"Hey Jules um…have you seen Seth anywhere? I can't find him."

"Eww…_why _would I _want _to know where he is?"

"Oh I dunno maybe because you _hit on him?_"

"WHOA…Jules…you _hit _on him?"

"No. He hit on me. Sorry to break it to you Summer your boyfriend has the hots for me."

Daniela looked at Seth and knew who was telling the truth. Julia was walking away.

"Hey Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I like about you? (PUNCH) Nothing." (Pure Luke and Ryan hate moment)

Seth ran to where the punch had just happened. He grabbed Summer's hand.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth walked Summer back to her house. They walked hand in hand to Summer's bedroom. Before she entered her room he stopped her.

"Wait (he reached into his pocket) put this on."

He had pulled out a blindfold. He put in on her and grabbed her shoulders and guided her into her room.

"Okay Cohen? You are scaring me…what's going on?"

"Okay I know that this may be a bit cheesy but…"

Seth took the blindfold off Summer. The lights were turned off in her room. Seth opened the lights. In Summer's room were single roses…they were everywhere. On her bed lay a giant teddy bear, similar to the one that he gave her before. In this bears paws were a heart shaped card. Summer saw it and opened it. She read what he wrote and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God you are so sweet."

Seth was relieved.

"I thought that you thought that it would be cheesy."

"It is…but you did it."

Seth watched fawn over the teddy bear. She sat on her bed and he kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry I'm not proposing we _are _still in High School. I just wanted to tell you that...I Love you."

"What?"

"You…you didn't hear me?"

"No I – I did I just wanna hear you say it again…"

"I'll say it a million times and every time will be sincere…I Love You."

"…I Love you too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's it…let me know what you think. ALSO…does anyone else REALLY wanna kill Zach? I mean he was soooo sweet before at the airport and now well….I AM REALLY PISSED…I cannot believe that he would do that. I guess he's just like every other jackass on the Water Polo team huh?


End file.
